


Вслед за журавлями

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Его глаза – как пелена туманов,Как стая в облаках запутавшихся птиц.





	Вслед за журавлями

Его лицо мне кажется обманом –   
Нелепым образом с оборванных страниц.   
Его глаза – как пелена туманов,   
Как стая в облаках запутавшихся птиц. 

Любить его я не сумею,   
Но и забыть, наверно, не смогу –   
Всего лишь на минуту заробею –   
Ну а потом в порыве обниму. 

Мы будем говорить с заката до рассвета –  
На журавлей парящих ввысь смотреть,   
И, помолчав немного, вдруг решимся –   
За ними вслед отважно полететь…


End file.
